Service providers and device manufacturers are continually challenged to provide compelling services and devices to consumers. One area of development has been providing navigation services and/or devices for providing the representations of navigation information. As the popularity of mobile devices grows, more consumers carry with them some type device that is able to provide representations of navigation information. However, service providers and device manufacturers face significant challenges in providing representations of the navigation information in ways that are easily understandable by the consumers.